Just A Random Stroy
by The Awsome one
Summary: Set after STWAOES. A oneshot, but i could make it longer. One day the flock is resting and then they get attacked by . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone more thing, no matter how much I wish.**

Chapter One-**Everyone's POV**

The flock were resting in a forest, clearing, not that far from Dr Martinez's house. Nudge was chatting endlessly to who-ever would listen about boys and make-up, Total was doing dog things in the sky, Max was flying around with Fang, Gazzy and Angel were sharing some brother/sister time and Iggy was napping in a tree.

All was well.

Until Max heard a noise. She narrowed her eyes and glanced around. There was nothing nearby. That worried her. They were at least half an hours flight to her Mom's house and anyone or thing could get them in that amount of time.

"Fang?" Max asked.

"Yeah?" The dark haired mutant asked. He was almost 6 foot with medium black hair and dark eyes.

"Did you hear something?" Max asked, brushing her sun-streaked blond hair out of her eyes. Fang nodded.

"Sounded like footsteps," he said. Max quickly got everyone's attention and then mouthed; "Up, up and away!"

The flock was in the air in a matter of seconds and flew off from the clearing just as Erasers were creeping into the area around it.

When they were roughly 5-10 minutes away, she did a head count.

Nudge dark skinned and dark haired, Gasman and Angel, both blonde and blue eyed, Fang, and Total, the dark shih tuz were all there. Max felt like someone was missing. She did another head count. _Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Iggy . . . Where is Iggy? _She thought, glancing around. The 6'4, blue eyed, strawberry blond flying boy was not anywhere.

"Fang?" she asked, slowly. Fang turned to face her, seeing that she was looking at the flock.

"Yes?" He asked. He noticed that they were missing a member.

"Do you remember if anyone thought to tell Iggy about our escape flight?" She asked. The look on his face was answer enough. None of them had thought to fill Iggy in on the escape flight. It didn't help that he was asleep and blind.

"We need to get back there," they both said to the flock and everyone took off flying back to the clearing.

XXX

Iggy had fallen asleep in a tree. He was just waking up as the flock had left the clearing. He opened his sightless eyes and listened for voices. There was none.

That worried him. Max would never leave a flock member behind. In Washington D.C. she had proved that to him, when he had lost control of his feelings and broke a store window.

"Max?" He called out. "Fang? Nudge? Gazzy? Angel? Total?" Iggy asked slightly worried. It wasn't April Fools Day, so this wasn't a prank. He heard a flapping noise behind him. He knew it wasn't any of the flock.

"Erasers," he muttered. "Flyboys," Iggy jumped into the air and expanded his wings, flapping in the sky. Before he could get high enough, a big hairy claw-like hand, grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground.

He hit the ground hard and felt the air get knocked out of his lungs. The Erasers started to beat him badly.

A familiar voice rang out from somewhere. "Don't kill it. We'll need him to bait the others," it said. The Erasers stopped their beating and Iggy was thankful. He thought that one of his ribs were broken, maybe two.

Iggy really didn't pay enough attention to that, because he was trying to place that voice.

He felt rope being tightened around his wrists, drawn horribly tight. He winced softly and then heard something he was hoping for. The flock's wing beats. They were just above him.

"Iggy!" He heard Max and Fang yelled.

Max could not believe how badly Iggy looked. His shirt was ripped in places and most of his body was bruised and or bleeding. One of the Erasers, stood hooded and cloaked watching the whole thing, most likely with an amused look.

She and Fang flew straight down to the Erasers, trying to get to Iggy. The rest of the flock helps, until there is only the flock, three Erasers, that were holding onto Iggy, and the cloaked figure. The figure smiled from under the hood.

"Well if it isn't the amazing Maximum Ride," It said. Max glared at him, but kept his attention. Iggy was trying to get something from his pocket, without anyone noticing.

"And you are?" Max asked, annoyed.

"You know who I am, Maximum. Now you will let us leave with your friend, or I'll have my Erasers kill him. Painfully," the person said.

"Did you think I would let you leave with him?" Max asked. Iggy was holding something small in his hand and looked like he was trying to set it off.

"Well then I guess we'll kill the blind freak," the figure said turning to Iggy, just as the blind boy threw the object to the Erasers. He moved out of the way the best he could just as the KA-BOOM! came on.

The Erasers had exploded and Iggy had a crazy smile on his face. Max darted down and using a knife, she cut the bonds off of Iggy, who soon joined her in the sky with the others.

They watched the figure glare at them evilly before disappearing into the woods. They then started their way back to Valencia's house. Iggy just had one question.

"Who's idea was it to leave the blind kid, alone in the middle of a forest, without knowing where everyone else is?" He asked. There was a silence and he smiled evilly. They didn't know how to reply to that.

**This is a one-shot, but I can make it into a story. **

**Also please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2We return home

**Disclaimer-No matter how hard I wish, I don't own anyone but the evil bad guy and the unnamed Erasers and people**

**A/N: Also I have now written the summary and thank you to Bebeba for reviewing. Here is the Summary:**

**Summary: The Flock is resting some time after STWAOES when they are attacked by Erasers and the leader is someone they know. When one of them goes missing, and is held for ransom, Max and the rest will have to save him. But the leader won't give up that easy. **

**

* * *

**Chapter Two- **Iggy POV**

"Do we really have to answer that, Igs?" Gasman asked. I nodded. I heard everyone sigh.

"Yes, yes you do," I replied. "I want to know why I was alone in the forest."

"Well . . ." Max tried to say. "Fang and I had heard something and we signaled the rest of the flock to fly away and I-we thought someone had awoken you and told you what had happened. We were many minutes away, until we noticed you were missing," she said.

"So you're saying that you _signaled_ the flock to leave and thought someone had gotten me up?" I asked.

"Yes?" Gazzy answered weakly. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them.

"Really? That is why I was nearly kidnapped? Really?"

"Yes," Fang said. I sighed again, annoyed.

"You are so lucky I had that bomb on me," I said.

"As I have said before; I can't imagine where you carry those," Max said. I grinned, evilly.

"That is my secret, Maximum," I replied and ducked a playful smack to the back of my head.

**Max POV**

Iggy was annoying the crap out of me. He was being annoying again. And I was wondering where he carried all those bombs.

"Shut up, Igneous," I replied, using Iggy's real name. **(A/N: I just made that up. I always thought that Iggy might be short for something else) **I got a glare from him.

"You know I hate that name, Maximum," he said. I grinned at him.

"I know that," I replied.

"It's worse than yours," He muttered.

"So did you break anything?" Fang asked Iggy.

"Maybe a rib or two. Not too sure. But I'm flying just fine," he answered. I looked over him. His flying was slightly lopsided, but other than that, he was flying just fine.

"Sure you are. Now how are we going to explain this to Mom?" I asked.

"You're explaining everything. I was the victim," Iggy said. I sighed. This was not going to end off good.

XXX

"Erasers attacked you?" Ella, my little half sister asked. I nodded and watched as Mom treated Iggy's many wounds.

"Yes," I answered.

"How did this happen and why is Iggy the only one hurt?" Mom asked. I looked at the ceiling, looking for the answer there.

"Oww! Why does that have to bloody hell hurt!" Iggy yelled as disinfectant was put on his wounds. "Yes, I know it stops infection, but it bloody stings," he said.

"So, are you going to tell how this all happened?" Mom asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well . . ." I started to say. "Fang and I kinda heard Erasers behind us and we mouthed to the flock to fly away, and well about 5-to minutes away, when I remembered that Iggy had fallen asleep on a branch and that no one had woken him up or told him where we were heading. By the time we got back, Ig was having a hard time. He threw a bomb at them, and then we escaped," she said.

"You _mouthed_ the _signal_?" Iggy asked. "_Mouthed_?" He asked. "Did you forget I couldn't see."

"Sorry about that, Iggy. At least they didn't take you," I said. Iggy sighed. I had won this argument.

"Fine," Iggy pulled back on his shirt. "Did any of you hear a familiar voice during the fight?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah," Angel said. "The hooded one sounded like he knew us."

"Something about him, reminded me of someone, but I just can't remember who," I said.

"Well I think they wanted us for a strange reason," Fang said. Iggy nodded.

"They wanted me alive, for bait," he said. "I could swear I know that voice." He then flopped down on a couch and closed his eyes.

"And what are you doing?" I asked.

"Finishing my nap," He answered. I sighed and rubbed my head. Today was not going my way.

* * *

**A/N: There is the second chapter. More adventure in the third, which I have already written. Please review. Flames will be used to light bombs to throw at The School and Itex. Thanks.**


End file.
